Merry Christmas, Klaus
by la-plume-du-temps
Summary: Un Noël à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Voilà ce dont Klaus n'avait pas besoin. Une fête. Une fête pour lui rappeler à quel point il était seul dans cette ville, qui pourtant lui appartenait comme jadis elle lui a appartenu. Mais pourtant, se pourrait-il que l'appel téléphonique d'un petit ange blond lui redonne le sourire le soir de Noël ? / OS Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir et **Joyeux Noël** ! :D

Alors voici mon tout premier OS, du Klaroline qui plus est ^^

Un OS spécial Noël, qui j'espère vous plaira...

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Klaus…**

La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure sur la Nouvelle-Orléans. Les musiciens paradaient entre les rues, les touristes riaient à en perdre haleine, et l'alcool fusait dans chaque bar du grand Quartier Français. La ville était d'autant plus festive pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'agissait de la nuit de Noël. Fêter Noël dans une ville construite sur les bases du surnaturel, une idée saugrenue n'est-ce pas ? Mais voyez-vous, les humains adorent Noël. Et ainsi quoi de mieux pour faire affluer les touristes ? Cependant… tout le monde ne fête pas Noël. Les yeux rivés sur les passants, un verre de Bourbon à la main droite, Klaus oppressa de la gauche la rambarde en métal du balcon tout en serrant la mâchoire. Ils étaient heureux, ces humains… Ils souriaient, profitaient de leurs proches, de la fête que l'originel avait encore permis après avoir prit le pouvoir de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Oui. La ville de Louisiane tant voulu était à présent en sa possession. Mais quelque chose manquait… L'Hybride porta son verre à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée, mais changea d'avis et le termina cul sec. Un vide… Mais il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait combler ce vide. Alors profondément encré dans ses pensées, il en ignora la sonnerie de son portable. _Qu'ils aillent au diable_…Songea-t-il en affichant un regard noir. Il n'avait aucunement besoin d'entendre la continuelle bonne humeur de Marcel, le calme absolu d'Elijah ou encore le timbre de la voix de Rebekah. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de ça…

Mais le portable sonna à nouveau. Une seconde fois, une troisième fois, une quatrième… Klaus grogna d'agacement et rentra dans sa chambre, qu'il avait récupérée tout comme son royaume. La sonnerie s'était arrêté, et l'alcool lui montant à la tête l'originel eu dû mal à se rappeler l'emplacement de son téléphone. Il posa son verre vide sur la table la plus proche, puis alluma une lampe de chevet. La seule lumière de la pièce provenait de l'ampoule, donnant un aspect assez chaleureux. _Mais où est ce fichu portable !_ Ragea-t-il. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de huit minutes que l'originel l'aperçut posé sur la cheminée. Klaus s'en approcha rapidement et attrapa aussitôt l'appareil. Un message sur sa boîte vocale pour quatre appelle. Soit celui qui cherchait à le joindre avait un problème, ce dont l'originel n'avait absolument rien à faire, soit une personne sur plus de sept milliard dans le monde entier avait assez de compassion pour oser appeler un Hybride immortel seul et sans pitié pour Noël. Cette dernière pensée le fit ricaner d'un air sombre. Pour quelle raison quelqu'un se soucierait-il de lui, alors qu'il n'avait causé que mort et malheur sur son passage ? _Quelle idée stupide !_ Klaus jeta un coup d'œil au feu de cheminée, puis soupira. D'appréhension ? Il n'en savait rien. Il espérait possible cette idée improbable. Mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence… Même pas sa propre famille l'appellerait pour prendre de ses nouvelles ou pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël, bien qu'il estimait qu'il s'agissait d'une fête idiote et futile. Cela lui aurait tout de même fait plaisir, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix… Après quelques secondes à réfléchir, l'originel se décida finalement à écouter le message vocal. Que risquait-il, après tout ? Cependant, dès le premier mot écouté, Klaus se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil au coin de la cheminée.

_« Klaus ? C'est Caroline… Enfin tu dois déjà le savoir, tu sais toujours tout. Et d'ailleurs, comme tu le dis souvent : _J'ai toujours une longueur d'avance_, l'imita-t-elle avant de rire d'embarra. Je… J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas, donc… Enfin tu auras sûrement ce message dès que tu seras rentré chez toi. Ou alors que ton portable sera rechargé. Ou alors autre chose, tout simplement. Bref… Je voulais te… te souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, Klaus. Je suppose qu'Elijah et Rebekah sont déjà passés avant moi, mais après tout ils sont ta famille, et d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça… Donc voilà. J'espère que tu passes un bon Noël. Bye… »_

L'Hybride écarta son portable de son oreille, un sourire de bonheur sur le visage. Il aurait pensé à tout, sauf à son ange blond. Et elle avait pensé à lui. Etait-il étonné ? Au plus haut point ! Caroline avait toujours refusé ses avances, et s'était sans cesse braquée lorsqu'elle le sentait trop proche de son cœur. Sans aucune hésitation – ou presque – l'originel chercha le numéro de la jolie blonde dans son répertoire, puis l'appela avant de ne plus en avoir le courage. Vous rendez-vous compte ? L'Hybride originel hésitait à cause d'un bébé vampire. Si quelqu'un l'avait dit à Klaus il y a une dizaine d'année, ce quelqu'un aurait finit la tête et le cœur arraché après que l'originel ait bien rit. A la première intonation, Klaus passa sa main dans ses cheveux. A la seconde, il se demanda s'il ne faisait pas une bêtise. A la troisième, un vide apparut devant ses yeux alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. A la quatrième… La blonde décrocha avant la quatrième intonation. _« Allo ?_

- Caroline, bonsoir.

_- K-Klaus ?! Je croyais que tu n'étais pas là…_

- Surprise, ma douce. Tu t'attendais peut-être à quelqu'un d'autre… ?

_- Hein ? Non, pas du tout. Enfaite si, ma mère, mais je l'attends depuis déjà trois heures donc je crois que c'est un peu tard…_

- Ta mère ne fête pas Noël avec toi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_- La ville n'attend pas ! Lança-t-elle avec plaisanterie avant de se racler la gorge._

- Tu es seule ?

_- Si on met de côté le pot de crème glacé à la fraise, le paquet de chips sur la table basse et le DVD de Titanic à la télé, et bien il semblerait que oui._

Klaus ricana légèrement, rassuré que la blonde ne soit pas en face de lui pour apercevoir la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Et tes amis ne sont pas avec toi ?

_- Eh bien… Elena fête Noël avec Damon je ne sais où, Stefan est parti depuis plusieurs semaines sans nous donner de nouvelle, Bonnie est avec ses parents et Jérémy, et Matt travaille au Grill…_

- Quel incroyable Noël, ironisa-t-il avec douceur.

_- Oh… Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude. Ce n'est pas la première fois._

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais passé un Noël en famille ? S'étonna Klaus en levant les sourcils.

_- Pourquoi ? Ça t'étonne ?_

- Eh bien pour être honnête, un peu, oui. Quant je te vois tu es… lumineuse, pleine de vie, vivante, prête à tout pour ceux que… que tu aimes.

Un silence plana quelques secondes, un silence empli d'embarra et de nervosité.

_- Sinon tu… enfin… tu passes un bon Noël ?_

- Oui, mentit-il.

_- Passé Noël à la Nouvelle-Orléans ça doit être quelque chose ! S'esclaffa-t-elle._

- La ville est encore plus belle en période de fête.

_- J'imagine, oui…_

- Tu aimerais cette ville, j'en suis persuadé. Elle est aussi magnifique que toi.

_ - Toujours aussi charmeur ! Ricana-t-elle._

- Je suis toujours celui que j'étais à ta remise des diplômes, Caroline. Je n'ai pas changé.

Même si la jolie blonde était à plusieurs kilomètres de lui, il pourrait jurer à cet instant que la belle Caroline souriait à sa remarque.

_- Et bien…Peut-être qu'un jour… tu me feras visité cette ville que tu aimes tant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix._

Klaus étira à son tour un grand sourire, les yeux emplis d'espoirs et de lumière.

_- Enfin si ta proposition tient toujours…_

- Caroline, c'est avec un immense honneur et la plus grande joie que je te ferai visiter la Nouvelle-Orléans.

_- Oh… Merci._

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, mon ange ! Tu viens de m'offrir un magnifique cadeau.

_- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu…_

- Caroline, la coupa-t-il. Je ne mens pas.

Il entendit le souffle irrégulier de la jeune femme, preuve qu'il avait marqué un point.

_- Bon, eh bien… Je vais te laisser, tu as sûrement des choses à faire._

- Oh ça ne presse pas, tu sais, ma douce, tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

_- Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires ! T'as sans doute plus importants à entreprendre que de parler au téléphone avec moi…_

- Caroline, s'il te plaît… Insista-t-il.

La jolie blonde dû en rester bouche bée, car l'originel n'entendit pour seul bruit que le son de sa respiration.

_- Euh… Très bien. Alors… tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ?_

- Cela va peut-être te rappeler quelque chose mais… de toi, de tes espoirs, de tes rêves.

_- Ah ! Oui, ça me rappelle bien quelque chose, rit la vampire. Dites-moi, Monsieur Mikaelson. Vous ne trouvez plus de nouvelles combines pour charmer une fille ?_

- C'est que vous êtes bien plus qu'une simple fille, Miss Forbes. Et aussi parce que vous ne m'aviez pas totalement répondu.

Le rire de Caroline sonna comme une incroyable mélodie à ses oreilles.

_- Très bien. Alors… que veux-tu que je te dise ?_

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon cœur. Du moment qu'il s'agisse de toi.

_- Ok… Donc… Eh bien…_

- Incroyable mais vrai. La jolie Forbes qui ne sait plus quoi dire, la taquina Klaus.

_- Eh ! C'est n'importe quoi ! J'allais dire quelque chose, tu ne m'en as simplement pas laissé le temps !_

- Oh… Dis-moi, il est vrai ce mensonge ?

_- Klaus !_

- Je plaisante, ma douce !

_- J'espère bien ! Oh… Je… Je suis désolée, j'ai un double appel… C'est ma mère._

- Oh, eh bien… Tu viens d'avoir ce que tu désirais.

Klaus serra la mâchoire de frustration en regardant le plafond.

_- Oué… Je… Je devrais répondre. Si je ne le fais pas, elle va s'inquiéter…_

- Alors réponds, ma douce.

_- Tu es sûr ? Enfin je veux dire… ça ne te dérange pas ?_

- Serais-tu en train de te soucier de moi ? La taquina une nouvelle fois l'Hybride avec un sourire en coin.

_- Pas du tout ! Je demandais ça par pure politesse, tout simplement !_

- Mais oui, mon ange. Salut le shérif de ma part ! Ironisa-t-il.

_- Il ne vaudrait mieux pas ! Ricana-t-elle. Elle risque de vouloir te retrouver et t'enfermer pour harcèlement !_

- Sauf que toi tu m'as appelé cinq fois, ma douce Caroline, et moi une seule.

_- Oué… Hum… Se racla-t-elle la gorge. Bon, je dois te laisser. Passe une bonne soirée !_

- Toi aussi, Caroline, lui répondit-il avec douceur. Bonne nuit.

_- Merci, toi aussi… Euh… Klaus ?_

- Qui a-t-il, mon ange ?

_- Joyeux Noël._

Klaus esquissa un sourire, puis lui répondit à son tour après quelques secondes de silence :

- Joyeux Noël, Caroline. » Il la senti sourire à travers le combiné. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un certain temps sans qu'aucun ne décroche un mot que Caroline raccrocha. Klaus resta quelques secondes sans bouger, puis finit par poser le portable sur la table basse près de son siège. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le dossier du fauteuil et contempla le plafond sans le voir, car à la place il ne voyait que le doux visage d'un ange à la chevelure d'or. L'Hybride sourit encore. Finalement, peut-être que sa soirée n'était pas si mal en fin de compte ! Qui aurait cru que la belle Caroline, douce, lumineuse et généreuse, serait _la_ personne sur plus de sept milliard dans le monde entier à vouloir prendre des nouvelles d'un Hybride immortel seul et sans pitié pour Noël ? Certainement pas Klaus, mais cette idée saugrenue et inimaginable lui plaisait vraiment.

_Joyeux Noël…_

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Réussi ou pas du tout ?

Passez de bonnes fêtes ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! :)

Alors suite à la demande de certains, j'ai écrit cette suite qui j'espère vous plaira !

Je remercie tout d'abord ma correctrice, **PresidenteCo**, qui avec patience corrige mes fautes d'orthographe XD

Merci également pour les favoris et les followers !

Encore un grand merci à **SweetyK**,** movie-like**, **Mel023**, **MarieEdward**, **MlleKlaroline**, **Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline**, **Tweetounette**, **nightmare2054** et **Fan-of-vampire-diaries** !

** eli.04** : Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fais plaisir que tu ais aimé, et j'espère que tu aimeras également la suite :)

**sabrina-visiteur** : Merci ! La suite est un peu plus longue comme tu peux le remarquer ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La nuit était terminée, la ville était devenue davantage silencieuse, alors que les restes de la fête de la veille traînaient encore sur les trottoirs et au milieu des routes. Le silence. Un bien beau mot pour un immortel qui n'avait attendu que ça. Tout d'abord parce qu'entendre les gens rire pour rien agaçait particulièrement l'Hybride originel, et ensuite parce qu'à cause de ça, il n'avait même pas pu s'entendre lui-même penser. Penser à cette nuit de Noël qui avait commencé si douloureusement, mais qui s'était finit sur une note d'or et de gaieté. Et c'était à une certaine petite blonde qu'il devait sa bonne humeur. Cependant, sa jovialité temporaire s'effaça un peu trop rapidement à son goût à l'entente d'un coup frappé à la porte. Il ne manquait plus que ça… Même si Klaus avait autorisé la fête dans sa ville, il n'aimait guère s'occuper des préparatifs et de l'organisation. C'était donc à Marcel qu'il avait laissé le soin de s'occuper de l'aspect festif de la ville._ Caroline… Tu aurais trouvé ton bonheur si tu avais accepté de me suivre…_ Songea-t-il avant de pousser un long soupir. Un coup raisonna à nouveau. « J'arrive ! Râla l'originel en se relevant brusquement de son siège.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, et l'ouvrit avant de retourner s'assoir.

- Hey, Klaus ! Le salua Marcel en avançant dans la pièce. Sa va ?

- Il y a quelques secondes, lorsque ma tranquillité était toujours d'actualité, très bien.

- Je tombe mal… Je peux faire quelque chose ? Alcool, filles… Oh non, je sais. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a quelques secondes tu repensais à cette jolie petite tête blonde que tu dessines sans arrêt.

- Tu sais ce qui m'aiderait à regagner ma bonne humeur ? Le fait que tu me dises exactement pour quoi tu es venu me déranger.

- Eh, du calme ! Tenta-t-il pour calmer l'Hybride en levant les mains. C'était juste pour savoir comment tu allais, c'est tout ! Tu es resté cloitré dans cette pièce toute la soirée, t'as même loupé le repas de Noël !

- Vider de leur sang une bande d'humain dans une pièce remplie de guirlande n'est pas un repas exceptionnel, Marcel. Tuer un humain pour en savourer le sang est une chose banale pour un vampire. Ce n'est pas un repas de fête ! Soupira Klaus en fixant la cheminée, où le feu s'était éteint.

- Bon, d'accord, j'aurai pu faire un effort et demander à ce qu'ils soient habillés en lutin, mais il n'y avait plus de déguisement dans les boutiques, plaisanta Marcel pour apaiser l'originel.

Klaus rit légèrement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Toi et ta stupide bonne humeur, c'est parfois agaçant ! Ricana l'Hybride en levant les sourcils d'amusement.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Un petit-déj' ensanglanté ?

- Maintenant que tu m'en parles… Un humain ferait très bien l'affaire.

- Ah ! Génial, je te l'envoi tout de suite, déclara le vampire métis avant de sortir de la chambre, son sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage.

Klaus soupira une fois que Marcel fut assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre. _Enfin seul…_ Songea-t-il. Il cala sa tête contre le dossier, le regard rivé vers le plafond, se remémorant à nouveau ce doux visage qu'avait Caroline. Il put enfin se repasser en tête leur discussion téléphonique de la nuit. Une nuit devenue si agréable après l'entente du son de la voix si mélodieuse de la belle blonde. Il n'avait qu'une envie. Tout laissé tomber pendant seulement une journée, pour aller la retrouver dans cette petite ville du nom de Mystic Falls, pour l'enlever et la ramener en Nouvelle-Orléans, pour lui faire découvrir cette ville qu'il aimait tant, pour qu'elle puisse voir à travers le grand Quartier Français la lumière que Klaus voyait en elle. Une journée, une seule pour lui montrer à quel point il souhaitait l'avoir à ses côtés chaque jour et chaque minute de son éternité. Juste une journée pour lui prouver son affection si pure et sincère…

- Le repas est servi ! Lança Marcel en rentrant à nouveau dans la pièce.

Il laissa entrer une humaine à la chevelure brune et aux yeux noisettes.

- Bonne appétit.

Le vampire referma la porte derrière lui après être sorti, laissant un Hybride immobile, assit dans un fauteuil, et une humaine apeurée dans une ambiance glaciale et cruelle. La jeune mortelle sursauta lorsque Klaus se releva, dos à elle, et fit un pas en arrière alors qu'il se tournait face à elle.

- Savais-tu, mon ange, que le fait de boire une bouteille d'alcool pour un humain peut être comparable à vider une personne apeurée de son sang pour un vampire ? C'est un peu comme devenir ivre de la frayeur que la proie ressent. Tu me suis ? Non, forcément, tu n'aies qu'une humaine. Oublies, de toute façon tu vas mourir. Rien de personnel.

En un battement de cil, Klaus se retrouva devant l'humaine et planta ses crocs dans sa gorge. Une foule de sentiment l'envahit. De la colère, de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension, puis au fur et à mesure des gorgées de sang qu'il prenait, de l'espoir. Il repoussa la mortelle, qui elle était complètement désorienté par l'attaque, et la regarda sans la voir. L'originel était plongé dans ses pensées, en pleine recherche d'une solution. Un cadeau. En revenant à la réalité quelques minutes plus tard, il maugréa de dégoût en voyant l'humaine en face de lui, en pleur. L'immortel se mordit le poignet avant de le plaquer contre la bouche de cet être insignifiant, l'obligeant ainsi à boire son sang. Une fois qu'il estima qu'elle en avait bu suffisamment, il s'écarta sans lui lâcher un bras pour l'empêcher de fuir, et observa la blessure se refermer. Klaus lui attrapa ensuite le menton pour que l'humaine soit forcée à le regarder dans les yeux, alors que ses pupilles se dilataient.

- Tu vas tout oublier. Tu as fais la fête, l'alcool t'a fait perdre connaissance, et puis tu es reparti au petit matin lorsque tu as retrouvé tes esprits.

- J'ai fais la fête, j'ai perdu connaissance et je suis partie au petit matin… Répéta-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

- Bien. Dehors. » L'humaine ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et sorti de la chambre par automatisme et d'une démarche robotique. Klaus alla à la salle-de-bain, y prit une serviette et essuya le sang qu'il avait sur la bouche, avant de retourner dans la chambre, une idée bien précise en tête. Caroline ne se laissait pas acheter par des bijoux hors de prix, des objets couteux ou des babioles en pierre précieuse comme toutes autres filles, mais Klaus savait ce que la belle blonde avait gardé de lui en prétextant qu'elle avait trouvé ça jolie. Une idée ? L'Hybride prépara son chevalet, y disposa une toile vierge et organisa la peinture et les pinceaux. Ce cadeau là était le genre de cadeau que la jolie vampire ne refuserait pas, car c'était ce genre de cadeau qui montrait que derrière l'immortel cruel et seul qu'était Klaus, se trouvait quelqu'un de doux et pourvu de sentiment. Alors il peignit. Toute la matinée, puis son après-midi entière en recommençant une autre toile, peut satisfait de la première. La peinture était l'une des activités pour lesquelles il avait un profond intérêt. Le résultat devait donc être à chaque fois _parfait_ et sans _aucun_ défaut.

La nuit suivante avait déjà bien commencé lorsque l'originel nettoya finalement ses pinceaux, après avoir rangé le reste de son matériel. La peinture séchait tranquillement sur le chevalet en bois, proche de la cheminée au feu ravivé par son échec précédent. Klaus était plutôt fier du résultat. Il avait réussit à peindre exactement ce qu'il voulait, et était persuadé que son présent plairait à la belle blonde. D'autant plus que la jolie Caroline était de nouveau célibataire… En effet, Klaus, n'ayant jamais réussit à la sortir de son esprit, il avait faite surveillé pour _plus de sureté _! L'Hybride se reposa enfin au bout de plusieurs heures de travaille. Installé sur un fauteuil, les pieds sur la table basse, et les doigts croisés sur son ventre, l'originel observa les flammes de la cheminée danser. Et parmi elles se détachait un ange rayonnant. C'est sur ces pensées là que le jeune homme trouva enfin le sommeil.

En cette magnifique fin d'après-midi du 26 décembre 2013, Caroline Forbes rentra chez elle après une complète journée shopping avec Bonnie et Elena. Ses deux amies n'avaient eu de cesse de s'excuser de l'avoir laissé seule pour Noël, ce que la jeune blonde ne pouvait leur en tenir rigueur. Ses meilleures amies n'y étaient pour rien si elles avaient trouvé leurs âmes-sœurs, après tout… Elles n'y étaient non plus pour rien si Tyler l'avait laissé tomber comme une chaussette sale à deux jours de Noël, soit disant parce qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle, et avouant au passage qu'il l'avait trompé avec cette garce d'Hayley… Caroline rêvait en secret de lui faire la peau, mais repoussait sans cesse cette idée agréable en se répétant que ça ne servirait à rien d'autre que de s'abaisser à son niveau. Elle valait mieux que ça. Alors qu'elle venait de traverser escalier et couloir pour déposer ses sacs sur son lit, la sonnette retenti dans toute la maison. La vampire était épuisée, autant moralement que physiquement, et il fallait en plus qu'elle redescende l'escalier ? _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!_ Râla-t-elle intérieurement. Bon, peut-être qu'elle avait également une certaine fainéantise, mais personne n'est parfait, non ?

Avec lassitude, Caroline sorti de sa chambre et marcha jusqu'en haut de l'escalier avant de s'y arrêter. Elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner une contenance à son aspect ennuyé par ces jours-ci, et dévala les marches avec une mine radieuse. Cependant… Arrivé devant la porte, elle ne remarqua personne. _Si c'est une farce, c'est loin d'être drôle !_ Elle ouvrit la porte à la volé, scrutant l'extérieur vide de toute présence. La blonde allait pour refermer la porte lorsque son regard fut attiré par un grand paquet entouré d'un tissu en soi blanc, juste devant ses pieds. Elle avait bien une idée derrière la tête pour le destinataire, mais cela semblait trop irréaliste qu'il pense encore à elle. Caroline poussa un profond soupir, puis se pencha en avant et attrapa le paquet rectangulaire, assez grand mais plutôt fin. Elle rentra à l'intérieur de chez elle en refermant la porte d'un coup de pied, puis reparti à nouveau dans sa chambre. La vampire déposa le paquet contre un mur, puis prit quelques secondes afin d'organiser sa fin de journée. La jolie blonde s'attaqua à ses sacs de shopping en premier, et prit plus de deux heures pour tout trier, tout ranger, et tout réorganiser dans une armoire bien remplie. Elle devrait peut-être trier un peu sa commode aussi… La jeune fille s'attela à sa tâche fraichement décidée, et y passa une demi-heure.

Puis la faim fit son apparition… Caroline redescendit au rez-de-chaussée en direction de la cuisine, plus précisément du frigo, d'où elle sorti une poche de sang B+. Elle la vida en regardant un ennuyeux téléfilm dans le salon, mais la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu fut qu'une fois repus, elle s'endormit devant la télé…

Klaus observa avec un faux amusement Marcel chanter sur scène, puis bu une autre gorgée de son verre de Bourbon. Le Bourbon, un ami qui, parce qu'il n'a pas l'usage de la parole, sait se taire au bon moment. L'Hybride sorti pour la unième fois son portable de sa poche, vérifiant encore une fois s'il n'avait reçut aucun message. Rien. Un sentiment de regret s'insinua en lui. Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour penser qu'une simple toile rapprocherait Caroline de lui ? Son hybride lui avait pourtant assuré qu'elle avait bien eu le paquet contenant l'œuvre, mais se pourrait-il que la jeune fille ait regretté de l'appeler la nuit de Noël ? Entre doute, remords et appréhension, l'originel ne savait plus où donner de la tête. « Je m'éclate comme un dingue ! S'exclama Marcel en le rejoignant au comptoir avec un grand sourire. C'est bien que le bar soit resté ouvert pour la nuit ! » Klaus hocha la tête, mais pour dire vrai il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot sortant de la bouche du vampire. Seul le mot « bar » lui était parvenu. « Bar » égal à « alcool » plus « ivresse ». Une parfaite recette pour se morfondre sur son sort. Caroline le rejetait-elle encore ? Il espérait qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un quiproquo aux dégâts conséquents sur l'esprit de l'immortel…

Caroline se réveilla avec un immense mal de dos, qui disparu presque aussitôt lorsqu'elle se redressa. Un des avantages du fait d'être un vampire. Elle s'étira avant d'observer ce qui l'entourait, et constata que la matinée avait déjà commencé depuis plusieurs heures. _Génial…_ La blonde se releva après avoir éteint la télé, se dirigeant directement vers sa chambre dans le but de prendre une bonne douche qui la réveillerait un peu mieux. Après avoir atteint ses _appartements_, un détail lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Elle avait complètement, littéralement, totalement oublier le paquet qu'elle avait reçut hier. Jurant contre elle-même, Caroline attrapa l'objet mystère qu'elle déposa sur son lit. Elle le contempla quelques secondes, tentant en vain de deviner son contenu, avant de se décider à _enfin_ ouvrir ce paquet. La blonde faillit tomber à la renverse. Une enveloppe se trouvait poser sur le tableau qu'elle venait de découvrir, qu'elle attrapa rapidement avant d'en arracher l'ouverture. Elle en sorti une petite carte blanche, où il était écrit :

_J'espère que mon présent te plaira, mon ange._

_Mon cadeau de Noël avec un peu de retard…_

_K.M._

Caroline laissa échapper un « Oh… », puis regarda la toile plus attentivement. Un troupeau de chevaux sauvages, broutant l'herbe vive d'un pré d'une beauté incroyable, et d'un réalisme à en couper le souffle. Le tableau ressemblait plus à une photo souvenir qu'à une peinture, les détails étaient fins, précis, parfaits. C'était de loin le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne lui ait jamais fait. Un sourire lumineux et heureux s'étira sur son visage, alors que l'étincelle de vie qui avait disparu après le départ de Tyler illuminait à nouveau ses yeux bleus. Alors qu'elle allait jeter l'enveloppe sur le lit pour admirer d'avantage le tableau, elle senti un léger relief du bout des doigts. Caroline ramena l'enveloppe à elle et l'ouvrit sous ses yeux, avant de les écarquiller de stupeur. C'est avec hâte qu'elle prit le billet d'avion dans ses mains, sur lequel aucune destination n'était écrite. Il ne s'agissait que d'un allé pour la destination de son choix. Mais Caroline comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus profond derrière l'absence de destination. Klaus lui laissait le choix. Il lui laissait le choix de le rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans, ou de partir à la découverte du monde grâce à lui en profitant de ce billet d'avion.

Un combat commença dans l'esprit de la jolie vampire. Devait-elle y aller ? Le rejoindre en laissant ses amis derrière elle ? Et si jamais ils avaient besoin d'elle ? Que diraient-ils s'ils apprenaient l'option qui se trouvait entre ses mains ? La rejetteraient-ils ? L'oublieraient-ils malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble ? Et sa mère ? Et Klaus ? Serait-il déçut au point de ne plus jamais vouloir la revoir si jamais elle refusait son invitation ? La détesterait-il ? Perdrait-elle le seul ami qui ne l'avait jamais oublié même à des kilomètres d'elle ? Caroline attrapa sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Une des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'aimait qu'à moitié recevoir des surprises. Parce que dès qu'il y avait quelque chose de ce genre là, de déroutant, la jolie blonde ne savait plus quoi faire, et elle avait horreur de ça. La vampire était perdue…

Ce 27 décembre parut terriblement long à l'originel. Caroline aurait pu au moins lui laisser un message seulement pour lui dire « merci » ou bien « je refuse » ou encore « dans tes rêves »… Mais rien. Le 28 décembre ne fut guère mieux. Le silence et rien d'autre que le silence. C'était ce dont Klaus avait rêvé il y a quelques jours, mais maintenant il avait horreur de ça… Le 29 décembre fut tout aussi catastrophique. Ses journées lui paraissaient longues, vides, même incroyablement vides… Le 30 décembre, rien non plus. Klaus passait ses journées à se promener entre les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans, sans pour autant prêter attention à ses actions. Puis vint le 31 décembre. Un jour de fête. _Il ne manquait plus que ça…_ Maugréa-t-il en lui-même. Il avait fait ses réserves d'alcool pour la soirée, bien décidé à boire jusqu'à en devenir complètement ivre, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile lorsqu'on était un immortel. Un inconvénient dans ces moments là ! Alors qu'il observait les vampires s'amuser comme des déchaînés dans la cours de sa demeure, les deux mains posées sur la rambarde en bois, le regard lace et l'humeur morose, il senti Marcel venir à ses côtés. Son vieil ami, un verre à la main, regarda lui aussi les immortels faire la fête. « Dis, tu restes avec nous pour le dîner ?

- J'ai des coups de fil à passer.

- Ca peut bien attendre demain, non ?

- Les affaires n'attendent pas. Je vais faire un tour. » Lança l'Hybride en s'éloignant de lui. Klaus descendit l'escalier, puis se retrouva à l'extérieur en quelques secondes. Il avait besoin d'air frais… Dehors, tout respirait la vie. Les musiciens jouaient, les humains plaisantaient, exactement comme la nuit de Noël. Tous étaient bienheureux, bien vivant, et profiter de cette vie éphémère qui pouvait s'arrêter à tout instant. _Qu'ils en profitent…_ L'immortel se mit à vagabonder entre les passants, les regardant avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas pourquoi eux avaient le droits de profiter de ce que le fait de vivre avait à offrir, alors que lui ne le pouvait pas. Il avait pourtant l'éternité pour le faire. Klaus s'arrêta près d'un banc et s'y assit nonchalamment, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour que Caroline n'accepte à nouveau plus de lui parler, alors que c'était elle-même qui avait ré-ouvert un dialogue la nuit de Noël ? Son présent ne lui plaisait-il donc pas ? Ou alors il s'agissait peut-être du billet d'avion… Peut-être avait-elle comprit ses réelles intentions ? Mais pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à ce point ? Etait-il si repoussant ?

Alors que l'originel se relevait du banc, décidé à s'enfermer dans ses appartements pour y réduire à néant ses réserves d'alcools, une odeur bien familière à la fragrance unique lui parvint. Klaus ferma un instant les yeux, se demandant s'il rêvait, ou bien s'il avait finalement droit à un peu de joie dans sa longue éternité. Il les rouvrit, la tête tournée vers sa droite, et aperçut au milieu des fêtards un ange à la chevelure d'or dans une magnifique petite robe blanche. Il devait rêver… Sous ses yeux, Caroline souriait, les yeux pétillants, observant tout ce décor qui lui était inconnu, cette ville incroyable où elle avait mit les pieds pour rendre visite à un ami… Tout était beau, lumineux, vivant. Elle était venue. Klaus l'observa progresser dans sa direction avec un sourire amusé, alors que la jolie blonde n'avait sûrement pas encore remarqué sa présence. Elle était si belle, si radieuse, si pétillante que l'originel en était littéralement ébloui. Alors que la belle vampire passait à moins de deux mètres de sa position, l'Hybride décida qu'il était finalement tant de lui révéler sa présence. « C'est une ville incroyable, n'est-ce-pas ?

Caroline s'arrêta net à l'entente de cette voix, puis tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle lui fit un petit sourire puis se positionna de façon à lui faire face.

- Tu avais raison, lui répondit-elle.

- J'ai toujours raison, ma douce, fit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

La blonde éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

- Alors, Monsieur Mikaelson. Vous m'aviez promit de me faire visiter cette ville.

- Je ne l'ai jamais oublié, Miss Forbes, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle d'une démarche lente, avant de lui tendre son bras. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

La jeune fille le prit avec un grand sourire, puis se laissa guider par cet homme qu'elle avait longtemps tenté d'éloigner de son cœur. D'une part pour ses amis, d'autre part pour Tyler. Ce dernier l'avait laissé tomber, et la troupe de Mystic Falls n'était pas en reste. Elle n'avait jamais vu de ville aussi belle… Que ce soit sur les cartes postales de ses amis lorsque ces derniers étaient en vacance, ou bien sur les publicités d'agence de voyage parfois reçut dans la boîte aux lettres.

- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas.

La blonde tourna un visage étonné vers l'originel, qui avait coupé court à ses pensées.

- Les autres avaient quelque chose de prévu, et… et puis je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de rendre visite à un ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps ? Dit-elle en tournant son regard vers lui.

_Un ami… _Songea-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres, sans toute fois montré sa douleur.

- C'est une bonne idée. Et… As-tu apprécié mon présent ?

- Tu rigoles, là ? S'exclama la blonde en regardant en face d'elle.

Klaus leva les sourcils, peu certain de savoir comment interpréter cette réponse.

- Ce cadeau est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait ! Avoua-t-elle en rigolant.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il pour être certain.

- Pourquoi en doutes-tu ?! Tu es un artiste épatant, tes œuvres sont magnifiques, tu es incroyablement doué, tu es… Enuméra-t-elle avant de s'arrêter net.

Elle tourna un regard embarrassé vers un Hybride silencieux et souriant, puis se racla la gorge.

- Hum… J'ai beaucoup apprécié ton cadeau, résuma-t-elle avec retenu.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, ma douce. Je t'offre un verre ?

- Je crois que j'en ai bien besoin, oui… Maugréa-t-elle contre elle-même avant de rire légèrement.

- Par ici… Souffla-t-il près de son oreille tout en la dirigeant vers la droite.

Ils rentrèrent dans un bar, puis partirent s'assoir au comptoir. La musique raisonnait entre les murs et les gens s'amusaient en riant à tue-tête.

- Que veux-tu boire, trésor ?

- La même chose que toi, merci…

Klaus fit signe au barman, passa la commande et s'installa de façon à pouvoir observer la blonde de face.

- Alors, douce Caroline. Comptes-tu resté à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Je pourrai te faire visiter beaucoup d'endroit, il y a tellement à voir.

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je m'inquiète pour ma mère, et j'ai encore des choses à faire à Mystic Falls…

- C'est bon, je comprends, dit-il en se tournant face au comptoir.

La blonde remarqua son changement d'attitude aussi clairement qu'un nez au milieu de la figure.

- Klaus…

- C'est bon ! La coupa-t-il. Tu as une vie, je n'ai pas à décider à ta place des choix que tu dois faire, si tu ne veux pas rester, je ne…

- Klaus ! Le coupa-t-elle à son tour. Mais tu n'y es pas du tout ! Détends-toi un peu, bon sang !

- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, Caroline… Fit-il avec une incompréhension lisible sur son visage et dans sa voix.

- Ma mère n'est pratiquement jamais à la maison, mais la connaissant je sais qu'elle est parfaitement apte à se défendre. Et puis je pourrai toujours aller la voir quant je le voudrai ! Et les choses à faire sont des choses dont les Salvatore peuvent très bien s'occuper, car à part distraire les gens, je ne leur servais à rien, donc…

- Tu veux dire que… plus rien ne te retient là-bas ?

- Ton billet d'avion était un allé simple, non ?

Klaus en resta bouche bée.

- A moins que tu ne m'ais acheté un billet retour, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Jamais, mon ange. Je suis vraiment ravi que tu es accepté mon offre.

- Et bien j'avais le choix entre ça ou me le faire rembourser pour aller m'acheter un mini-frigo, fit-elle en lui rappelant clairement leur discussion le soir même de la remise des diplômes.

Klaus esquissa un grand sourire, puis ricana légèrement.

- Le billet d'avion me semble une meilleure idée, fit-il en entrant dans son jeu.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit. Et puis tu pourras toujours m'en acheter un plus tard !

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange, promit-il en la fixant de ses intenses yeux bleu-gris.

Caroline ne pouvait s'en décrocher, et s'en même l'avoir remarqué, Klaus s'était rapproché, un peu trop près… Lorsqu'elle en prit conscience, la vampire se recula rapidement alors que l'Hybride détourna les yeux.

- Excuses-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Je… Non… Enfin je veux dire… C'est pas grave.

L'originel n'osa pas croiser son regard, et profita de l'arrivé de leurs commandes pour boire directement une gorgée d'alcool._ Quel idiot, tu t'attendais à quoi ?!_ Pensa-t-il. Les minutes s'écoulèrent alors qu'aucuns d'eux n'osaient prendre la parole, avant que Caroline ne brise le silence.

- Sinon… Alors comme ça, tu as repris les rênes de la Nouvelle-Orléans ? J'ai entendu dire que ça n'a pas été facile…

- C'est exact, mais j'ai réussi, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur en reprenant son aplomb. D'ailleurs, j'aurai bien besoin d'aide pour l'organisation des fêtes de la ville. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de connaître quelqu'un qui en ait les capacités… Fit-il avec naturel dans un but précis.

- Q-Quoi ? Pour l'organisation… des fêtes ?

- Oui, mais personne n'est à la hauteur de mes attentes. Si jamais tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait l'être…

- Euh… Mais… Balbutia la jolie blonde.

- Caroline, je plaisante ! Si tu as l'intention de rester, voudrais-tu t'occuper des festivités ?

- Je… Oui ! Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Hm… Il va me falloir un plan de la ville, les dates précises de chaque fête, je vais aussi devoir revoir toute l'organisation moi-même, et… Ca ne te dérange pas, au moins ?

- Bien sûr que non ! J'en serai ravi, d'autant plus que c'est moi qui te le demande.

- Wouah, le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans me demande de s'occuper des festivités ! » Plaisanta-t-elle avant de rire. Klaus ne tarda pas à la suivre, emporté dans son élan. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à discuter, rire, parler, relater de bons moments, s'esclaffer sur certaines choses… Ils étaient libres de toutes chaînes, de toutes barrières et laissaient s'exprimer uniquement et seulement le fond de leurs pensées. Leurs sentiments se lisaient sur leurs visages : joie, bonheur, tendresse… Lorsque Caroline tenta vainement de réprimer un bâillement, Klaus se releva de son siège et lui proposa une chambre dans sa demeure. La jolie blonde accepta avec un grand sourire, puis tout deux partirent en direction de la sortie du bar…

Ils prirent leur temps pour rentrer, environ une dizaine de minutes, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, les vampires s'amusaient encore et buvaient sans retenus. D'un geste protecteur, Klaus passa un bras autour de la taille de Caroline, qui ne le repoussa nullement et au contraire profita de cette légère étreinte. L'Hybride la guida entre pièces et couloirs du premier étage, avant de finalement s'arrêter devant une porte. Il ouvrit cette dernière et d'un geste poli lui désigna la chambre. « Merci… Souffla-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Oh… Waw…

- Elle te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

- C'est incroyable… Et y'a un balcon en plus ! S'exclama Caroline avant de se ruer à l'extérieur.

Elle se mit à observer la vue avec un sourire, puis se tourna vers Klaus lorsqu'il la rejoignit.

- C'est vraiment magnifique… Merci.

- Tout ce que tu veux, lui répondit-il sans la quitter du regard.

Caroline lui sourit, puis observa les gens en contrebas. En vérité, elle essayait de résister. Le regard que Klaus avait posé sur elle réveillait les sentiments cachés qu'elle avait pour lui et la déstabilisait. C'est la qu'elle se demanda une chose… Pourquoi vouloir encore résister alors qu'elle était venue à la Nouvelle-Orléans justement pour être avec lui ? Le compte à rebours criait par les touristes et les musiciens la fit sourire d'amusement, alors que Klaus le fit inconsciemment en la voyant faire.

- 10 ! 9 ! 8 ! 7 ! 6 ! 5 ! 4 ! 3 ! 2 ! 1 !

Klaus se jeta avec douceur sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Bonne Année !

Caroline y répondit aussitôt et passa ses bras autour de son coup, alors que l'originel déposait ses mains sur ses joues. Ils rompirent délicatement le baiser ensemble, gardant leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre, les yeux accrochés l'un par l'autre, tandis qu'un silence doux et intense vint les envelopper, étouffant les cries de joie des humains et des vampires autour d'eux. Il n'y avait qu'eux, et rien d'autre. Juste eux.

- Bonne année… Murmura la jolie blonde.

Klaus ne pouvait se détacher de ses yeux bleus. Il voulait faire ça depuis si longtemps…

- Bonne année, mon ange… » Ils restèrent ainsi, immobile, se regardant sans faire attention au bouquant qui les entourait, sans faire attention à la ville, sans faire attention à ce que les autres pourraient penser, sans faire attention à rien d'autre qu'à eux, et uniquement eux.

_Bonne Année…_

* * *

Cette suite répond-elle à vos attentes ? Catastrophique ou non catastrophique ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et avec quelques heures d'avance je vous souhaite à tous une **Bonne Année** ! ;)


End file.
